Lueur d'un feu d'artifice
by Neymanga
Summary: Un baiser sous une pluie de feux colorés... Todomomo.


**Hey!**

 **Todomomo spécial fête national! J'y ai pensé hier en voyant les feux d'artifices. Je viens d'écrire de la romance juste pour écrire de la romance... je sais pas vraiment ce que ça donne... J'attends tout les retours!**

Ils étaient tous dans l'avion en direction de Paris pour un camp d'été. Il regarda par le hublot. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait le Japon.

-Bien, déclara Aizawa. On en a encore pour 4h de vol. On sera à l'hôtel pour 22h, à l'heure pour voir les feux d'artifice de la fête national. Je vous demanderais donc d'être calme jusqu'à l'atterrissage.

Tenya avait demander à ceux que tout le monde se place comme le plan de classe pour rester en ordre et ils avaient accepté pour ne pas perdre de temps avec leur délégué. Il y avait seulement Uraraka qui avait accepté de changer sa place avec Kyoka qui ne supportait déjà plus Katsuki. Shouto était assis à côté de Momo et celle-ci dormait à point fermé. Le départ avait été crevant et il la comprenait bien. Il voulait lui aussi s'endormir cependant, son instinct lui criait de ne pas le faire. Il la fixa un instant. Ses cheveux glissaient lentement sur son visage. Sa poitrine se soulevait tranquillement au rythme de ses respirations. Son teint pâle commençait à prendre des couleurs dû à la chaleur de l'été. Ses cils papillonnaient légèrement. Ses lèvres remuaient doucement lorsqu'elle expirait comme si elles le suppliaient de les effleurer, frôler, embrasser… Shouto se teinta de discrète couleur et détourna le regard à cette pensé. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer mais ce calma bien vite.

-Eh, Todoroki, chuchota une voix qui le sortit de ses penser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mineta ?

-Je peux échanger de place avec toi ?

Il soupira. Il savait très bien pourquoi il lui demandait ça.

-Yaoyorozu ne serait pas d'accord, répondit-il simplement.

-Ça reste entre nous ! Souffla Mineta.

-Hors de question.

Mineta s'enfonça dans son siège, boudant.

-Ça t'arrange bien de toute manière, comme ça, tu peux continuer à la reluquer pendant son sommeil… murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que Shouto l'entende.

Shouto rougit.

-Je te demande pardon ? Questionna-t-il en gardant son calme.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Demanda Mineta avec une sueur froide.

-Calme-toi Todoroki, intervint Tokoyami, il ne le mérite pas.

Shouto souffla légèrement s'enfonçant dans son siège. Il redirigea son regard vers sa voisine. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il la regarda s'étirer doucement. Elle posa ses yeux sur lui et lui maintenait le contact. Elle rougit à son tour face à ce regard un peu trop insistant et son expression montra une certaine perplexité.

-Il y a un soucis Todoroki ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Bah… pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Il détourna les yeux.

-Je regardait par le hublot, répondit-il simplement.

Momo se sentit rougir.

-Ah… euh, désolé.

Elle se rendit compte que Shouto venait de s'endormir. Sa tête tomba légèrement sur elle et elle rougit une nouvelle fois.

-C'est vraiment pas sympa… Todoroki… souffla-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

.

-On vas atterrir, levez-vous, déclara Aizawa.

Les élèves ouvrirent difficilement les yeux. Shouto se réveilla, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Momo et cette dernière appuyait la sienne contre celle du bicolore. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit que Shouto essayait de se déplacer. Elle lui sourit calmement et il lui rendit avec un peu de mal. Ça vision était confuse et il ne percevait pas distinctement le visage de Momo. Ce n'était que quelque trait diffus et des taches de noirs.

-Maman ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

-Je ne suis pas ta maman, répondit Momo en laissant échapper un léger rire.

Il se frotta vivement les yeux et se redressa.

-Désolé, Yaoyorozu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en prenant ses affaires.

Ils descendirent de l'avion et partirent récupérer leur affaire. Ils étaient tous lessivé. Seul Tenya débordait d'énergie pour leur donner des instructions et ils les suivirent beaucoup trop fatigué pour opposer un semblant de résistance. Quand ils atteignirent le bus, Tenya leur demanda de reprendre les mêmes places que dans l'avion vu que ce n'était pas le même bus qu'à UA. Ils s'exécutèrent et Shouto se retrouva une nouvelle fois à côté de Momo. Deux heures de car. C'est ce qui les attendait en comptant les bouchons. Shouto ne se fit pas prier et reposa une nouvelle fois sa tête sur celle de Momo et cette dernière préféra ne rien dire voyant bien que le garçon n'était déjà pas ouvert à la discussion et qu'il dormait déjà.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, chacun prit ses affaires puis se dirigea vers le hall.

-Alors, commença Midnight. Pour la plupart, vous avez dormit dans l'avion et dans le car. Aujourd'hui nous somme le 14 juillet et c'est la fête national française. On voit bien les feux d'artifice dehors et si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué, on peut aller les voir.

Les élèves acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir.

-Je n'ai pas fini, continue Midnight. Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, la plupart d'entre vous on dormit dans le car. J'ai, bien évidemment, pris des photos. Elles sont déjà toutes disponibles sur le site de l'école.

Tous sortirent leur téléphone pour vérifier le « massacre ». Ils virent une section « Vive la jeunesse ! » de Midnight. Puisque Aoyama empêchait Ojiro de dormir, celui-ci avait échanger de place avec Mezou. Il se retrouvait avec une pile de vêtement flottant sur lui et tous savait ce que ça représentait. Aoyama dormait avec de la musique dans les oreilles et Mezou aussi. Mina avait d'abord échangé avec Tsuyu puis Tsuyu avait échangé avec Hanta et celui-ci avait réussi à échanger avec Kyoka. Tout ça pour ne pas supporter un Denki dormant et Kyoka s'était faite avoir. Elle était contre le hublot et Denki sur elle. Tsuyu dormait normalement à côté de Izuku qui était contre le hublot. Tokoyami dormait avec son poing dans la face de Mineta. Tenya, lui, était dans une posture très, euh, spécial et son voisin, Kouji, réussissait à se trouver une place. Momo prit peur quand elle vit la partit « Les trois plus belle (je n'ai pas réussi à les classer…) ! » de Midnight. On voyait d'abord une photo de Mina dormant sur le torse d'Eijirou. Ensuite, Katsuki dormait paisiblement – ce qui en surprit plus d'un – sur l'épaule d'Ochako le bras entrelacé avec le sien. Katsuki poussa « Qui a osez me photographier comme ça ! » en voyant cette photo et Eijirou tenta de le calmer. Puis, la dernière photo. Elle se reconnu. Shouto reposait sur son épaule et elle avait sa tête sur la sienne. Les cheveux du bicolore cachait son œil gauche et les cheveux de Momo était à ce moment-là lâcher pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Un de ses cheveux tombait entre ses lèvres et Shouto serrait sa main. Elle rougit à la vue du clicher qui était disponible à la vue de tous. Shouto regardait son téléphone d'un air désintéressé.

-Bon, ceux qui veulent se poser dans l'herbe devant l'hôtel, suivez-moi, déclara Midnight.

Tous les élèves la suivirent et s'assirent aléatoirement sur la pelouse. Shouto vint s'assoir à côté de Momo et celle-ci prit des couleurs.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Shouto en prenant place. T'es toute rouge.

-Oui… Tu ne restes pas avec Midoriya et Iida ?

-Tu avais l'air mal quand tu regardais ton portable tout à l'heure, je voulais savoir pourquoi.

Elle lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Ça ne t'a rien fait ?

-Non pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

-Un minimum quand même…

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Momo s'empourpra violement.

-Que, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-J'essaye de voir ce que j'aurais dû ressentir.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ?!

-Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Elle allait riposter quand il lui montra quelque chose du bout du doigt. Elle détourna les yeux et tomba sur une explosion de couleur.

-C'est beau, dit Shouto.

-Magnifique…

Il posa son regard sur elle et contempla son visage éclairer par les feux. Elle ressemblait à une enfant le soir de noël. Il la détailla un peu plus que dans l'avion. Ses yeux brillaient comme des étoiles dans la noirceur de la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés dégageant son visage rond. _« Sa peau doit être douce… »_. Son regard retomba sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci, entrouvertes, semblaient le narguer. Il détourna les yeux les joues rougies par cette étrange pensée. _« Mais à quoi je pense ? »_. Momo le regarda et il commença à fermer les yeux.

-Je t'interdis de t'endormir… chuchota-t-elle d'une voix légèrement menaçante.

-J'allais pas dormir.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu fermais les yeux ?

-Tu sens bon et c'est encore plus agréable les yeux fermés…

-Arrête, tu le fais exprès depuis tout à l'heure ? c'est gênant ce que tu dis…

-Ah bon ? Je vois pas pourquoi, je ne dis que la vérité pourtant.

-Il y a certaine vérité qu'on ne dit pas, répliqua la vice-déléguée.

-Ah… je peux te dire que tu as de beaux yeux ?

-J'ai juste l'impression que tu essayes de me draguer !

-Te draguer ? Pourquoi faire ?

-A toi de me dire !

Il se redressa posa sa main sur la joue de Momo et celle-ci s'enflamma.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

-T'as peau est encore plus douce que ce que je pensai, dit-il évasivement.

-Je suis sensé prendre ça comment ? Questionna Momo cramoisi.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui envoya un regard perplexe.

-Comme tu veux le comprendre, répondit-il finalement.

Elle s'empourpra encore plus violement qu'avant. Shouto la regarda avec encore plus de perplexité.

-Tu es malade ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais toi tu es très proche !

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Si tu le dit…

-Pourquoi tu me caresse la joue ?

-Je voulais juste la toucher, tes lèvres aussi… dit-il en passant deux toi sur celles-ci.

Momo ne pouvait théoriquement pas devenir plus rouge. Elle y arrivait. _« Mon dieu… Il est trop craquant ! En plus même si c'est maladroit, il est tellement mignon… Pourquoi il me fait ça aujourd'hui ? »._

-Et tu veux…

-T'embrasser, l'interrompit-il rougissant en réalisant ce qui venait de dire. Dés…

-Vas-y, dit-elle.

Il s'empourpra comprenant enfin l'ambigüité de ses paroles – mettons ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Momo venait de fermer les yeux et cette fois-ci, il comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle attendait. Les feux d'artifices grondaient derrière. Il plongea doucement vers son visage. Il s'en approcha, elles qui l'avaient tant appelé, tant demandé, tant nargué… Il les toucha d'abord brièvement, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas ou simplement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas s'évaporer. Cette peur disparue et il intensifia le contact. Il voulut approfondir quand il entendit une voix.

-Todoroki, t'es où ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se séparer de Momo qu'Izuku était déjà à leur niveau.

-Mince ! Je vous dérange ! S'excusa Izuku en regardant les deux qui était assis sur l'herbe. Je vous laisse !

-Attends Midori… commença Momo.

-Laisse-tomber, l'interrompit Shouto en replongeant sur ses lèvres. Après tout, on a bien le droit de profiter de notre feu d'artifice…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? C'est assez court mais je n'avais pas envie de m'étaler plus surtout que je dois commencer le chapitre 6 de bouleversement... Bye!**

 **Neymanga.**


End file.
